


the sun will rise and we will try again

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: Hierarchy of Needs [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Case Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kinda, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Platonic BDSM, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Derek, Trans Male Character, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Dave isn't sure he has ever seen Derek quite as angry as today.





	the sun will rise and we will try again

When Hotch called him earlier today, he sounded like he hadn't slept all night.

When Erin Strauss enters his office a few minutes later, handing him a file, explaining the case, the task at hand to him, he immediately knows he cannot do this. Not without Hotch. Not when he /should/ be at Hotch's side, but Hotch shouldn't be working. But he knows who can.

*

He sends Derek to evaluate wether that guy should be allowed out of prison or not, and leaves to check on Hotch.

It's roughly three days later that Strauss presents them the pictures of the crime scene.

Dave isn't sure he has ever seen Derek quite as angry as today.

He's practically /fuming/ with it, radiating restlessness, like he wants to punch something.

Dave wants to hug him, let him dig his fingers into the fabric of his suit jacket, let him cry, let him lash out, let Derek /hurt/ him, but he can't. Not here, not now, not like this. 

Dave wants to take him home, wrap him in a blanket and let him forget about the outside world for a while. It's a cruel world in which you're actions have consequences and there are bad days on which working for the BAU is nothing but pain and suffering.

But of course Dave can't do that. They're in the outside world right now, they're a part of it, that's not something you can easily escape.

So instead, he places a firm, reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder, and says, "We'll get through this, together."

Derek looks at him, and his expression is pained, desperate, and full of doubt. He doesn't reply, simply grits his teeth. He doesn't have to speak out loud what they both feel deep in their bones. That they miss Hotch, that they wish he was here now, with them.

*

Shortly after they arrive at the crime scene, Derek decides they're taking the suspect to the BAU.

Dave decides that's a good sign, that Derek hasn't given up on the guy - or on his own profiling abilities - yet.

*

It isn't long until he lets his anger get the best of him.

They're still pretty close to the crime scene when Derek stops the car, turns around in the driver's seat and starts asking questions their suspect refuses to answer.

"Keep driving," Dave says, gentle but firm, and Derek obeys.


End file.
